Harry Potter The King of Kings
by RBlack
Summary: Just Updated! Harry is tired of being abused, manipulated and controlled. What happens when he takes a chance to get free and finds his heritage? Read on to find out. R and R Please.. HMulti Now Edited.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter the King of Kings.

The wizarding worlds hero, and scapegoat was at his wits end. Harry Potter the boy who lived, the boy whom some loved and even more hated, sat in his small room at his aunt and uncles whom he affectionately at this time called scum.

He had been abused, beaten, starved and kept ignorant.

He was tired of it all.

It was time for change. That change was to happen today.

With a maniacal gleam in his emerald eyes he hatched a plan. A plan to escape to live free, to make all that had betrayed him pay. But first he needed money.

Two hours later...

Harry had decided that in order for him to bring forth the changes needed to gain his freedom, he needed to use his status in the wizarding world to his advantage. He had sent Hedwig his faithful owl off with a letter to the goblins at Gringotts inquiring about his account, only to find out that he had not one but many accounts, he also received a note from Goblins informing him that they needed to meet with him as soon as possible. With the death of his godfather and his parents he was apparently very wealthy, as well as he also found that his account had many deductions in the last 16 years totaling many millions of galleons. Harry nearly blew his top finding this out, but took a few breaths to calm himself. He penned a reply to the Goblins to see when they could meet with him and that he had no way to get to Gringotts.

Nearly an hour later he got his reply in the form of a portkey, which the moment he touched it he disappeared to reappear in a office decorated with a warriors touch. Axe's, swords, and shields all hung along the walls. As he was looking around; fear edging on his nerves a gruff voice sounded from his left towards the desk.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am Fangtooth your account manager here at Gringotts as well as a member of the Goblin council. I am informed that you needed to speak with me urgently." The old goblin smiled with a grin that would kill small animals at the site of it.

Harry whipped his head around and noted that the goblin behind the desk was old, very old if the wrinkles he had were of any indication.

Harry nodded and said "Yes sir, I need to find out who has been steeling my money I also need to know if there is a way for me to get my freedom from those who wish to keep me under lock and key.".

The old Goblin smirked if you could call it that. It was time for the game to be played, the king of kings was standing here in his office, the council needed to be notified that the boy was ready and that the old ways were about to be brought back.

He simply nodded to Harry and in a soft voice said. "Yes Mr. Potter it can all be arranged let me make a few contacts and we will see what can be done here. Please have some tea and relax for a few minutes while I make the necessary arrangements.

Harry took a cup of tea and sat down in the offered chair, his mind racing with thoughts of being free, free to control his life and his destiny. What he didn't know is that within the next few minutes his life was going to take a drastic change, one that could be welcome and for the better, or one that could be his breaking point.

As he kept his thoughts wandering trying to relax in the Goblins office, he thought of the prophecy and its meaning, he decided that he need to inquire if was truly real of if it was just made up to force him into Dumbledore's corner.

In just under an hour the old Goblin returned carrying a long case and a brief of files.

"Mr. Potter I have here a way to completely free you from the control of others AND the Ministry. It seems that a great injustice has befallen to you and the last 3 generations of your ancestors. But before we get to that, I have found were your money has been going and by whom it was taken. Before you take action on this please take this calming drought, as your aura is very powerful and I like my possessions just as they are." Fangtooth offered the vile of orange liquid to Harry.

Harry downed the drought in one swig and felt the expected calm come over him as expected.

"Now Mr. Potter your accounts have been audited and we have already started the collections process to return your monies and other items to you as it's evident that it was taken without your permission or authorization.

Now the funds we have found were distributed and acquired by one Albus Dumbledore.

As for were the funds went to here is a inventoried list.

Weasley Family Vault: 1,879,176 Galleons

Malfoy Family Vault: 2,891,137 Galleons

Ron Weasley Personal Vault: 179,176 Galleons

Ginerva Weasley Personal Vault: 54,100 Galleons

Phoenix Association: 17,657,349 Galleons

Totaling: 22,660,938 Galleons

Personal Property taken from Potter family vault not included.

As Harry read this he could tell the calming drought was doing little good as he looked up he saw no small amount of fear in the old Goblins eyes.

"Mr. Potter as I have said we are in the process of collecting your monies and property back, It seems that Mr. Dumbledore took it upon himself to make himself your magical guardian and in doing so gave himself full access to you vaults. The goblin that was bribed into this has already been eliminated.

We have found the original copies of your parents will of which I will assume from the look on your face that you have never seen." Fangtooth informed Harry and handed him the parchment.

Once again Harry began to read.

The last will and testament of James and Lily Potter.

I James Harold Potter, leave behind all my monies titles and possessions to my son Harry James Potter. Son I know that we have left this world and hope that you can forgive us for not being there to raise you. Your mother and I know we will be able to look down from above and be proud of you. I love you son, I know the headmaster says there is a prophecy about you and the Dark one, however don't believe it, and don't let it rule your life. Don't come see me until your at least 200.

I Lily Potter also leave all my worldly possessions to my son Harry James Potter.

Harry, as your reading this please be assured that I do love you very much and that as your farther stated I know Dumbledore says there is a prophecy about you, however I know this to be a fraud.

Only your father knows but I worked in the DOM after school, I know of ALL the prophecy's that had been made, and NONE are about you. Also before this will was made I found out that I am not of Evans blood, I was adopted. Son this may be frightening but you have a royal heritage. What does this mean? It's actually pretty simple, your were born of Potter and Pendragon blood. If you know of history of either the muggle or magical worlds, this means your a direct descendant of King Arthur. It also means you are Merlin's magical heir. No this doesn't mean you will be all powerful in magic, but learning and practicing it may come easier to you. The goblin Fangtooth knows of this inheritance and will give you a test to prove your bloodline. Please take care son as this can't stay a secret if you pass the test, it will be magically recorded at the Ministry as well as others around the world.

Son please take care of yourself and our world. And bring me lots of little grand babies once you are ready.

James Potter and Lily Potter.

Harry was in tears at the end of the will and very confused. He quickly sobered up once it hit him what his mother had told him in the will.

He was to be king

Fangtooth noted the look of simple awareness on Harry's face and nodded reassuringly.

"Mr Potter I know this is much to take in, however the words your mother wrote are correct. You are a royal prince of the Pendragon line. All that needs to be done to complete the process is this blood ritual to verify your status. Please be aware Mr. Potter that once this is done it cannot be undone nor can the results be hidden. Within hours every magical being in the world will know that the King of Kings has returned."

Just getting verification that this as all real made Harry light headed, then moments later his world turned black.

Waking up feeling very foolish and for some reason very wet, Harry tried to sit up gingerly and as he did so was looking directly into the old goblins eyes which glimmered with mirth.

"Mr. Potter thank you for joining us again. Sorry for the water but I couldn't help myself." Fangtooth nearly giggled out.

"Fangtooth, sorry but this is a lot to take in, what is involved with this ritual and what happens afterwards?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter the ritual is very easy, we take a small amount of your blood and place it on this sword, if you are able to pickup the sword afterwards your will be crowned king. however afterwards is a different story. Once words gets out, which it will just mere hours afterwards you must know that the lands of Camelot will once again be visible, they were spelled lost over two thousand years ago to prevent thieving and damage. You will have to take on a council of advisors, as well as you will be very short in time for at least the next few weeks." Fangtooth replied.

Fangtooth handed Harry a small blade to cut his finger with and directed Harry to the sword he had just pulled from the long box. Harry let loose a few drops of blood on the blade and instead of picking up the blade it jumped from its position on the desk straight into Harry's waiting hand.

Fangtooth grinned widely it was a good day to be a goblin..

"Now Mr. Potter your name is formally Harry James Black-Potter-Pendragon as one Sirius Orion Black claimed formal adoption before his demise if you were unaware. Being so you are not only entitled to three wives according to the old laws as you are the lord now of three houses of the old name, you are required to wed three with at least one heir to each that has to be male. However only the wife you choose as queen will have the heir to your throne. As a side note at least one of the marriages must be completed within twelve months of your sixteenth birthday. As of now you are of course emancipated in both muggle and magical worlds. Please hand me your current wand so that I may remove the tracking on it." Fangtooth noted

Harry offered up his wand to the goblin and with a flick of his finger not only did he remove the ministry tracking spell, but it appeared that there were no less than twenty other spells on the wand.

As Harry took his wand back Fangtooth spoke again. "Mr Potter those were some very interesting spells on your wand, please allow me to check you for others."

Harry stood up and the old goblin once again flicked his finger and a multitude of things then happened, Harry fell to the floor in agony as if his insides where being torn to shreds.

When the pain finally stopped Harry looked around everything was blurry, and he felt lighter than he had ever.

"What happened?" Harry asked

Fangtooth replied " It appears that you had numerous spells placed on you many of which were blocks on your magic, if those were left in place for another two years you would have died of magical overload. As well there were a number of tracking spells and a few dark curses that I'd rather not mention. Theres something else you need to see Mr. Potter" Fangtooth then conjured a mirror and had Harry stand in front of it.

Harry gazed at himself in the mirror, his looks had changed a bit, he looked taller nearly 2 meters tall now, his body was filled out more, the thing that he noticed most tho was that his famous scar was so faint it was nearly missing.

Harry slowly cracked a large grin seeing his new look. He didn't really look like Harry Potter of an hour ago, his eye sight was perfect now.

Harry had a hundred thoughts running though his mind at that moment.

"Fangtooth, how is it I've changed so much and why is my scar nearly gone?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, both were a result of the spells put on you as a child. to put a block on ones magic hinders their growth, as well your eyesight looked to be magically hindered as well, the purpose of I don't know, maybe it was to make sure you looked like your father as much as possible." Fangtooth replied.

As Harry thought about it, it made sense, as least with his looks and eyes, it would make those that hated James Potter remind them of him when they saw Harry. his magic being blocked was also disturbing, was this part of Dumbles grand plan? to get Tom Riddle and himself in battle once his body was saturated in magic overload? It only made sense.

It was all starting to make sense now.

Anger coursed through Harry's veins like never before, he had put Dumbledore's plan together, he was going to make him a martyr. Then he would take the credit for making Harry the hero.

It wasn't going to happen, not now that he was king.

Harry then had a thought, what was the kings role in modern society, well as modern as the wizarding world in Brittan was anyhow.

"Fangtooth? What exactly is the role of King in the wizarding world today?" Harry asked barely concealing his anger for his former headmaster.

Fangtooth took a moment to gather his thoughts, then replied.

"The last king was nearly two thousand years ago, from what we can tell that was long before the ministry's were built. We have researched it and as we can tell you have complete rule over every British wizard and all loyal creatures. You have the power to abolish the ministry as it is if you would like. Does that explain it your Majesty?"

Once again the maniacal grin came across Harry's face, oh yes there would be many changes in the days to come.

Fangtooth then proceeded to inform Harry of his many responsibilities and other facts, once that was completed the Goblin requested that the new king be fitted for decent clothing. After all a king needs to play the part does he not?

As Harry was being fitted for his new wardrobe, news that once again after nearly two thousand years a king has come to take back the wizarding world. Those in the ministry were franticly looking up the old laws trying to find a loop hole in them to keep there status and positions. Those whom would be considered peasants hoped this would bring them better fortune than they had had in recent generations, those of the "PureBlood" faction were trying to find ways of killing off this new "King" why? because their lord and master required it of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While the new king was getting briefed on his new life, many miles away in a small country town named Ottery Saint Catchpole, the Weasley family was just sitting down to dinner, when four black owls flew in the kitchen window.

"I wonder where these owls are from?" Molly Weasley asked to no one particular.

The four owls waddled to their intended recipients waited for their parcels to be removed and then immediately flew off again.

Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny Weasley all now had letters in front of them all exactly the same Gringotts bank emblem.

One by one they each opened and read the letters as the rest of the family looked on.

And one by one their facial features changed from carefree and happy to, maddeningly upset, sorrowful and sad, franticly pissed off, and red as a tomato jealously pissed.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George the four eldest siblings of those present looked on questioningly, as the others each read the same form letter.

Dear (insert name here),

It has come to the attention of Gringotts bank that funds were deposited to you illegally from the vault of our client Mr Harry James Potter, via Albus Dumbledore. As policy we are returning the funds taken to our client and any funds not available at this time for retrieval will be debited to you. Payment of this debt MUST be payed within thirty days of this notice or Gringotts will collect on his matter in any way necessary to insure our client retrieves his property in full. This includes but is not limited to, liquidating your property, home and even the possibility of blood payment.

Our client also wishes to remind you that two of your own, Miss Ginerva Weasley and one Mr. Arthur Weasley owe life debts to our client, he would like to schedule a meeting with both above mentioned to discuss the debts.

Thank you

Fangtooth

Potter Family Account Manager

"I can't believe it, I'm broke again! I'm going to kill that bastard once I get my hands on him at school!" Ron yelled out.

His sister Ginny was thinking along the same lines. 'How dare he take my money from me! I was going to give myself to him, the ungrateful git' she thought.

"Molly did you know those payments were coming from his vault?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Of course I did Arthur, Albus told me the day we made the deal. We put up with him, and Ron got paid to befriend him, Ginny was to start to attempt to lure him into her grasp as a boyfriend, so she got partial payment early due to her age. Albus needs to know about this, if we don't repay the monies taken who knows what the goblins will do." Mrs. Weasley noted fuming that all their money was gone.

Mr. Weasley however knew that he had truly betrayed the boy, he didn't know the funds were taken from the boys vaults, he knew it was wrong to be paid off though for taken the boy into their home. His wife had changed over the years she once would have fought just to be able to love the boy, as he had no one. But since her brothers were outed as death eaters in the last war, all the Prewitts lands and monies had been stripped from them. He supposed she was just tired of being poor, like his two youngest were as well. But still it was unforgivable, but he would set the meeting up for himself and Ginny to find the punishment Harry deemed fit.

As this was going on The eldest Weasley boys had caught on to what had happened, and they were disgusted by the rest of the families actions.

The twins spoke up first.

"What the bloody hell did you do? Were you taking money for befriending and taking in Harry?" Fred and George yelled out at their parents and youngest siblings.

Bill was next nearly towering in rage "That boy save your life dad, I can't believe you would do that even if it WASN'T HIS MONEY!"

Charlie spoke up next "I can't believe this, you taught us from birth to be decent, honest men, and yet you , BOTH of you are nothing but common thieves. I don't know about my brothers here but I will not step foot back in this house until you four have made amends to Harry. Oh and if I were you I'd stop listening to Dumbledore or it might get you killed next."

The four eldest brothers all got up and left before their mother got over her shock of being told off by her own sons.

Years later this would be counted as the day the Weasley family fell lower than ever before, and it wouldn't be until the four eldest brothers had families of their own that they could hold their heads high with pride for there family name again.

It would only be a mere few hours later however when the evening Daily Prophet came that Ronald Weasley would have yet another thing to be jealous of Harry Potter about.

At the same time in a castle in Scotland, a old probably senile man named Albus Dumbledore had received a similar letter from the Goblin run bank as well as a few other letters, one being from the Ministry and another from the Wizamgamot, however his was much more serious.

To Albus Dumbledore,

You are hereby notified that your vaults located at Gringotts bank have all as of this day been seized. This is due to the thief of over twenty million galleons from one Mr Harry James Potter. As it stands your vaults only carried 10,712 galleons, we are also seizing your family lands to be auctioned off in two days time. You are also notified that the other vaults in your care are also seized, as well as charges of violation of a will, child endangerment, withholding of heritage, and theft are now being filed with the British and International wizarding courts.

Have a pleasant evening

Fangtooth

Potter Family Account Manger

Gringotts Bank

Albus Dumbledore was fuming, the brat boy had somehow found out about the payoffs, this changed a number of his plans. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one, he would have to call in a few favors.

Albus picked up the next letter only after reading it wishing he hadn't.

To Albus Dumbledore Supreme Mugwump of the Wizamgamot,

You are hereby requested to attend an emergency meeting of the full council tonight at nine pm. It has come to our attention that the heir to the Pendragon throne has been found and has passed the heritage ritual, this could spell disaster for our world as we know it.

PS. Albus please be prepared, just before I wrote this I was notified that some serious charges have been leveled against you. If you cannot get out of this one I believe all will be lost.

Truly

Cornelius Fudge

Albus sat heavily in his chair, he only had a few hours to prepare to battle out of his own doings. If he lost this secrets he held for years would come out and he would be ruined.

On the same note, a teenage blond snot named Draco Malfoy also got his letter, oddly enough he wasn't upset, he never wanted to be paid off to hate Potter, his parents made the deal with Albus years ago and he went along with it simply out of spite of Potter.

That was before he really started to notice that Potter was getting the short end of the deal, only true friend that he knew Potter had was the girl Granger. He had wanted to back out of the deal many times over the last two years, as he really didn't follow his fathers ideals, he was a true Malfoy, he bowed to no one. He also knew that without the muggles and their business's the Malfoy's would be broke by now. Another reason he didn't care was that with his father in Azkaban he could finally step out of his fathers shadow and be his own man, he now intended to prove himself as a man not a follower of a psychotic murder and forces his followers to kiss the hem of his robes.

He would show the world that the name Malfoy could mean something other than fear.

He would show Potter that he wasn't like is father.

King Harry was tired, thats all there was to it. His original plan for freedom for his life had taken a hell of a turn that day. He set out only get a a bit of cash and to start the path to freedom. Now he sits upon a throne in the once thought lost Camelot city, in the very same castle his ancestor had built and ruled from. His court was empty other than the servants thats the goblins had hired, milling about gearing up for the big night that was to come by the next weeks end, his grand coronation ball. Harry was in deep thought, or was it the fact that he was ready to pass out from exhaustion he didn't know, but a funny thought came to the front of his mind. 'I left to seek freedom out, now I actually control the freedom that I was denied from those whom denied it from me.' Harry thought this was very ironic.

He did have a few other things on his mind though. The three girls he was to marry.

Who would he ask to court? Who would want him for just Harry, and not his titles or the seat of Queen? He began running a list of those he had liked and even fantasized about over the years.

'We'll lets see there is Tonks shes fun loving and a kidder that makes me laugh when I'm around her, it doesn't do any harm that she's drop dead sexy.

Then lets see there is Susan Bones, shes always been friendly to me, and hasn't worshiped my over hyphenated-nickname, it helps that she's really grown into herself the last few years.

Ah yes Daphne Greengrass, the Slithern ice queen, drop dead gorgeous, very smart and regal too, and from what I understand she doesn't fall into the whole PureBlood supremacy crap either.

Can't forget about that girl he saw the other day in the park, but she was muggle it might not be a smart thing to have a muggle wife, she would have no way to protect herself.

Another big issue was that he would have to be wed in less than twelve months. What girl would want that short of a courtship?

At that point Harry was too tired to think of anymore girls, so he got himself to his feet and walked to his private chambers and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

While the newly crowned King Harry lay asleep, the British Wizarding world was in turmoil, Both side light and dark were lost of how to keep claim on their own status in the world. It was a first for many things that night, one of which was Half-Bloods and Muggleborns along with the squibs many so called half-breed creatures, swore allegiance to their new king once they read the evening paper, the word was being spread like lightening world wide.

All the while Harry slept.

A girl with bushy brown hair, sat stock still after reading the evening wizarding paper, her best friend was king, he was required to marry, and at that three wives no less, positions for the royal council were to be appointed within the next weeks. And to her greatest shock, its was in print right in front of her, Her headmaster under charges, the Weasley family was paid off to befriend Harry.

She was excited and worried for her friend, however no she did not delude herself into thinking that she would be asked for courtship of Harry. Besides she was his best friend, his sister, they were family.

She hoped he would contact her soon.

Deep within the bowls of the Ministry of Magic a meeting of grand scale was being attended. Every current member of the Wizamgamot (except for those who were currently locked up in Azkaban prison) were in attendance; all three hundred ten members. This was the first time the entire council had been called in over five hundred years.

During this meeting fights erupted, alliances between enemy factions were created and abolished within minutes. The whole objective was how to save their status and positions in the wizarding world, needless to say nothing got done.

The only thing that was accomplished that night was the guilty verdict that was announced on Albus Dumbledore, as even in the current corrupt government system there were a few things that were unforgivable and even the death eaters that were in attendance shook their heads at. Child neglect, abuse, and theft and withholding of ones heritage. Those were the final charges against Albus Dumbledore. The now former headmaster, was stripped of his status, titles, the Goblins rule of land and monetary seizure were all upheld.

Not one member of the Wizamgamot stood to attest for the old headmaster, not any from the light or the dark.

It was only then after the verdict's were read that Albus Dumbledore finally snapped.

A darkness like unlike any had ever seen grew within the old man, Albus Dumbledore had made his bed but refused to sleep in it. He would get his revenge, not only on Harry Potter but on that worthless nephew of his, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and then he would finally take over the world.

Miles away a red phoenix felt his heart break, his bonded had turned. Fawkes flashed out of Hogwarts to find his peace in the world. After all once a bonded of a phoenix turns dark they can never bond again. Fawkes was never seen again.

Still it was all while the new king slept.

At the same time a bright blue phoenix was traveling (the normal way by flying) to his new master, he felt the call once the ritual was done, his Master's son whom was born of magic, Arthur of Pendragon's heir had be found.

The following morning Harry woke feeling better than he had since he could remember, yes the pressure of the turn his life made was still on his shoulders, however it wasn't that bad, not nearly as bad as having the fake prophecy of Dumbledorks hanging over him.

As he readied himself for what promised to be a very long day, he mentally went over his "to-do" list that was laid out for him yesterday.

Turn the tables on the Dursleys ( a bit of nice revenge would be great for lunch )

Meet the security force and bodyguards Fangtooth had hired.

Take Albus Bloody Dumble-dim-arse back down to "human-status".

Talk to the prophet about the re-inhabitation of Camelot City.

Finalize the list of Girls he had decided to court.

Make plans to abolish the ministry and hire an adviser or two to help him build a council.

Begin building his Royal Army.

Harry had decided to rebuild the wizarding world in Britain using the old laws and old ways. However he was very much aware that the world he lived in was about four hundred years out of date. That needed to be changed.

Harry decided after breakfast that he needed to visit Fangtooth, so with a special bit of floo powder that he was given he tossed it into the fire, stepped in and simply said "Fangtooth's office".

Moments later Harry flew out of the fireplace in Fangtooth's office, and landed like he did every other time he used the floo. On his backside.

Harry stood up dusted himself off and to his annoyance heard a chuckling behind him.

"Your majesty, has anyone ever taught you how to floo properly?" the old goblin asked in between chuckles.

"What do you mean properly Fangtooth? you mean theres a trick to it?" Harry asked back.

"Yes, there is later I'll show you, now on to business. We have gathered the guard and security force we discussed last night, they are waiting downstairs for us. Also it has come to my attention that Dumbledore was tried and convicted last night as well, he lost everything however will not be going to Azkaban yet. You can change that if you like once you decided what to do about the current government." the old goblin replied.

Harry took all this in and was happy that justice of some sort had already taken the great Albus Dumbledore down.

"We also have meetings setup this morning with the two Weasley's you requested they are in an hour. I have also taken the liberty to post the counsel openings in the prophet for you so that we may start the process of filling those posts. My lord I must say that you should also hire a secretary as well many of the things I have been doing to be honest are well below me, I am much better suited for things you need financially." the old goblin almost blurted out the last bit.

Harry figured he was being foolish for not thinking of that. he nodded to Fangtooth in agreement and made plans to hire a royal secretary that day first off.

As luck would have it, the person he had in mind walked passed Fangtooth's office that same moment.

Harry saw her and ran after her quickly. Upon catching up to her, she recognized him and fell to her knees prostrating herself for the new king. Harry told her to get up and to never do that again, he was humiliated that someone he called friend would do such a thing. She retorted that it was only proper for those beneath him to show respect.

Harry told the girl that he was no better than anyone else, and never will be.

Finally she relented and Harry asked her what was on his mind.

"Fleur, I am in need of a Royal assistant. Fangtooth has been making arrangements for me this last two days however fit's not what he's meant for. Please tell me you'll take the post." Harry nearly begged.

She thought this was very amusing, but in the end also agreed to take the job, especially once Harry told her she would live in Camelot in the Castle at no charge. Besides she was a friend. One of very few Harry found he still trusted.

After meeting the new security force and the guards that Fangtooth had hired, Harry sat in a large conference room awaiting his next meeting. This meeting was going to be hard for him and he knew it. The family that he had thought loved him as there own had betrayed him, they had taken his money in exchange for an act. It was a wholly depressing moment for Harry. However before he could dwell upon it any longer a knock on the doors were heard and he motioned the Goblin guard at the door to allow Arthur and Ginny to come in.

Arthur saw the young man sitting at the head of the table, positioned properly as King of the realm.

Both he and Ginny noticed Harry was wearing regal robes and held himself much differently than just a few weeks prior.

Once they approached the table Arthur stopped and bowed low in acknowledgment to his king. He looked at his daughter whom was standing still gaping at the young king. He leaned over and told her to curtsy before she insulted him any further.

Reluctantly she did.

Harry waived them both to sit not speaking a word.

After both Arthur and Ginny had sat down Harry stood up and started pacing and began to speak as if lost in thought.

"Once I wished for a family, I wished for a mother and a father that loved me as I never had knew mine. Your family I thought was filling that role, now I find out you only did it because you were paid to. It now makes sense to me as I thought that one point it was all faked. You have proven me right, and for that I tell you that I will not turn a blind eye to your betrayals. You have stolen my money you have torn my heart, and shaken my very beliefs of what family is and should be."

"I am now a King, however it doesn't mean much to me as I have very few that I can feel for right now. Your four eldest sons are part of that few, yet because of them, I find it very hard to decide what I shall do here. you BOTH owe me life debts, and they are magically enforced. So I ask you what would you do in my place if betrayed? What would your idea of punishment be?" Harry spoke.

The silence was near deafening.

Arthur spoke. "Your majesty I beg of you to punish me, and leave those others in my family alone. Molly, Ron and Ginny are both tiring of the way of life we have lived. They let greed cloud their judgment and morals." he begged.

Harry thought for a moment. "No Mr. Weasley you need to show your family that there are consequences for there deeds, as the head of your family I will impose punishment on you however it will effect those that have been deemed guilty."

As I wish to be known as a merciful king and one that does care for his people I will not abandon you to poverty, I will not jail you, or ridicule you. However what I will do is although more human and moral, will be devastating in the long run. I am not doing this for revenge although I am within my rights do to so." Harry finished.

Harry then walked over to the Goblin guard and requested that Fangtooth be summoned.

A minute later Fangtooth entered and nodded to Harry. then with a quick wave of his hand a bright light followed by a yellow flash appeared over both Arthur and Ginny Weasley.

Harry looked saddened and turn from them to shield his sorrow from others.

"It is done" he said and walked out of the room.

"What is done?" Arthur asked Fangtooth.

Fangtooth replied "his Majesty just took yours, your wifes, son Ronald's and Daughter Ginevra's ability to reproduce away. He has called in your life debts and as a act of mercy he has canceled the monetary debts your family owes to him. Now please leave thief's. I cannot stand your presence."

Shocked Arthur and Ginny were forcibly lead out of the building and deposited on the sidewalk.

"Daddy what just happened?" Ginny asked.

Arthur replied. "Your older brothers are now the only ones that can carry the family name on hun, you will never be able to have a child, nor will Ron or me and your mother again. Harry also removed the debts we owed him and has basically pushed us out of his life forever."

It took a moment for the 15 year old girl to comprehend what her father had just said and once she did Ginny Weasley broke.

Meanwhile Harry had a new Royal Assistant to see to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fangtooth was a bit frustrated with the new king, no not for any reason one might think, it wasn't because of a bad decision on the new kings part, it was because he took the ONLY sexy human female from Gringotts employ.

Fleur Delacour sat in her new quarters in the council quarters in Camelot City. After agreeing to the position Harry had offered her she immediately went home packed her belongings; then met the new king back at the bank to floo directly back to Camelot City.

Once there Harry gave her the tour of the Castle and they took a walk through the empty city as he wanted to discuss her role and to get her opinion on how to bring life to the long lost magical area.

During what turned out to be a half day walk, Harry told her of how things came to be; the charges and apparent verdict on Albus Dumbledore, his past and his future. He told her of the marital requirement from his heritage, and his lack of experience with women. She found this piece of information very interesting as she had always figured that he would be quite the ladies man.

Harry expressed an interest in learning how to capture a girls heart, so Fleur decided that she would teach him what he needed to know. When informed of this Harry took her meaning incorrectly, his first thoughts were of course very sexual in reference, however Fleur quickly corrected him making sure he understood that she was only going to tell him what he needed to know. As in how to act, how open to be, and what not to talk about or do when courting a girl. She also let him know she was in a serious relationship with Bill Weasley making sure to start off on the right foot; to her surprise he had no problem with Bill or any of the elder brothers of the Weasley family as their names had not been on the list of those to receive funds from his accounts.

Once back in the castle it was down to business they spent hours laying out what needed to be done, who needed to be contacted and what events needed to be planned.

Harry explained to Fleur that he knew he was out of his element and that he needed help, he was too young and inexperienced to be king however he would not squander the opportunity given to him to make the world they lived in a better place. He also told her he knew that it was going to be an uphill fight with much of the community.

Fleur couldn't help but admire the young king for his willingness to admit his faults and ask for help.

'I think that the death of his godfather has changed him, hopefully this new attitude will be better for all.' she thought.

On the other side of the country sitting in a run down muggle home on a street called Spinners End, Albus Dumbledore sat in deep thought, wondering how all his carefully made plans to rule the world (from behind the scenes of course) came crashing down in a matter of a few hours. He had lost everything, he had no friends, no place to live, and no gold. His own brother had turned him away.

The house he currently occupied belonged to his former potions master Severus Snape. Snape of course was not at the home and the only reason Albus was, is that he was the home's secret keeper.

The darkness inside the old headmaster was growing by the moment, the sad part was it was visible on the outside. His long white hair and beard were now jet black, his eyes one a magnificent blue were turning blood red. It was the sign that he had gone past the point of no return.

"I will have my revenge, and to do that I will eliminate my incompetent nephew and take over this troops, then I will destroy all that oppose me." He said with a evil maniacal laugh that followed.

At that point Albus Dumbledore dis-apperated and reappeared to the last known location of his nephew otherwise know these days as Lord Voldemort.

Once he reappeared he was immediately surrounded by death eaters, which he demanded at once to be taken to their lord.

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne of evil, in his current hideout, when one of his followers ran into the room.

"My lord Albus Dumbledore just apperated into the grounds, he is demanding to see you." the idiot minion breathed out.

Voldemort didn't look shocked he had been expecting this all day actually, his uncle probably wanted an alliance to have his revenge on those who tossed him out like dragon dung.

What he didn't expect was for his uncle to stride into the room with wand in hand point it at him and simply say "Avada Kedavra!"

Moments later Lord Voldemort ceased to exist.

Albus Dumbledore had over forty unsteady and shaking, fearful wands trained on him once he had killed his sisters son.

He slowly turned toward the majority crowed of death eaters, his now totally blood red eyes staring the group down, said in a low and dangerous voice "Unless you plan to end up like my dear nephew here you will all swear allegiance to me and I will bring you victory. I swear it upon my magic and life." as he said this a blue hue surrounded him and those in view of him saw the oath he had just made. It was binding.

One by one each death eater got to their knees and each swore on their life and magic to follow their new lord to what ever hell's he ordered them to.

It was at this point where the Dark Emperor Dumbledore was born.

"Your first mission is to kill off Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody, if Potter gets his teeth into those two we will have problems, they are both great tactical officers. Now LEAVE! And don't bother coming back if you fail." Albus said then sat down on the now vacant throne of his dead nephew.

Back in Camelot City Harry was now laying on the floor, as his head nearly split in two when Dumbledore killed Voldemort. He felt a pain so much more than the pain of crucio. His formerly almost non-existent scar was bleeding, then after a moment or two the pain stopped, and he no longer felt Riddle's constant anger any longer.

Fleur was trying to do anything to help her king, but the floo was closed off and she couldn't apperate through the cities wards yet either. However she calmed down once she saw Harry sitting up.

"My lord are you ok?, What happened?" she asked.

Harry put up his hand to signal to her to give him a moment to collect himself. He stood shakily then sat down in the nearest chair before he spoke.

"Fleur I think something even worst than Voldemort is now loose, Who ever it is they just killed ole snake face. The connection we shared is now gone. The pain was unlike anything I have experianced before, even Voldemort's crucio."

She shuttered at this.

"However I feel better than ever now, no dark thoughts, and my scar no longer hurts at all."

Fleur looked up at Harry's forehead and gasp loudly, she began hopped up and down pointing at his head.

"Harry your scare is gone. Completely!" she nearly screamed out at him.

The young king conjured a hand mirror and held it up to his face, then slowly ran his fingers across the area that the scare had been located.

Harry gave a small smile and a bit of a chuckle and said "Well at least now they can't stare at it".

Over the next few days owls were sent back and forth from Camelot to business groups, minority groups, schools, medical institution's, and other governments within the wizarding world.

King Harry had requested to meet with the leaders of each of these groups to feel them out for their current attitude of the return of Camelot and he was going feel those he met out for their opinions on the current British Ministry.

The meeting was to be held for two days before the official coronation ball. That was only five days away.

He also needed to get his advisors and council members hired on before the meeting, that gave him that afternoon and the next day. Needless to say King Harry was stressed.

Harry had asked Fleur her opinions on many individuals that he was considering for the positions available.

Harry had asked about a possible post for Hermione however, Fleur shot the idea down right off, not because of her age, but because of her current lack of knowledge of the magical world and its customs.

Even in France she had heard of Hermione's attempts to free the elves. Not that it would ever work as old magic held the little creatures in punishment for the Great revolt of 742 ad. A revolt that ended up killing many family's, and ending the lines of many great wizards of the time.

She had suggested a list of books to purchase for Harry's still best friend to show her why change and freedom isn't always a good thing.

Harry accepted this explanation and requested that Fleur purchase the books and hand deliver them to Hermione the next morning to let her know why she needed these books.

So far the list of acceptable persons that he knew came down to.

Remus Lupin – Advisor and Counselor for the Werewolf community.

Amelia Bones – Counselor of Defense

Alastor Moody – Counselor of War

Fangtooth – Counselor of Finance and Commerce

Bane – Counselor of the Centaurs

A list of those he didn't know but Fleur had knowledge of were.

Valdamere Nostrof – Councilor for the Vampire Community

Jonathan Kelp – Counselor of Muggleborns, Half-bloods, and Squibs

Minerva McGonegall – Counselor of Education

These were the most important posts to fill before the meeting. So an owl was dispatched to each person to setup a meeting and interview the next day.

After dinner that night Harry lay in bed thinking that this wasn't freedom as he envisioned it. But he had control over his own actions and control over his own life. The only thing that bothered him at that point in time was that he was also responsible for each and every witch, wizard, child, and creature within the borders of the British isles.

The next morning Harry had received positive replies to every missive that he had sent out the previous day. The meetings and interviews were to start in two hours.

"Well its time to change the world" Harry spoke as he looked into his desktop mirror.

With a sigh he readied himself for the day ahead, hoping that by taking his heritage, he wasn't destroying everything around him.

While Harry readied himself for the long day of meetings and interviews ahead, his royal assistant had just left the Diagon alley bookshop and apperated to the door step of Hermione Granger.

Fleur rang the doorbell and just moment after the door opened and the very person she was looking for was standing in the doorway.

"Hermione Granger?" Fleur asked.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked back.

Fleur smiled and requested a bit of the younger girls time.

Hermione led Fleur into the sitting room of her parents home, and as she was about to ask what Fleur was there for the French Veela broke out into a very professional attitude and explained.

"Hermione, I am her because I am the new kings royal assistant. My king had suggested you for a member of the royal counsel however I requested that you not be offered at this time. There are things about the magical world you do not know, history that is not taught here in Brittan anymore. You need to know these things before you start another crusade to free house-elves or other creatures. I have explained this to his Majesty, and I believe he understands, and is willing to hold a post available for you if you choose to accept it, but only after you understand more of our world." Fleur explained.

The Veela witch the reached into her pocket and pulled out a small trunk, resized it to normal and motioned to Hermione to open it. When she did, she was in awe of the ancient tomes and leather bound books that the trunk contained.

"These are all reference materials my king would like you to read over, so that you may understand better. Before you ask these are a gift from the king, and as such you need to know that they are very valuable. Now I need to leave for the kings upcoming meetings today. Once you are done post an owl to me and I will relay it to Harry until secure post can be setup. Have a wonderful time Hermione."

Fleur got up and in a flash of an eye she apperated out of the Granger's home to Diagon Alley once again so that she could floo back to Camelot.

Hermione sat stock still, next to the trunk of books, wondering what just happened. Then it hit her like a truck of bricks.

"HE WANTS ME FOR THE ROYAL COURT!" Hermione screamed.

She immediately took the other witches advice and grabbed the first book and began to read.

The book she just happened to grab, was about house-elf history.

She would be very disappointed in her actions with the house-elves once she finished the book later that day.

Remus Lupin was not a happy man, he hadn't been happy for nearly eighteen years now, first his friends James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter thought him to be a traitor, next was the death of James and Lily, then the supposed betrayal of Sirius whom went to Azkaban for thirteen years; only to be discovered he wasn't a traitor, nor a betrayer, and then to die less than three years later. Finally the betrayal of Albus Dumbledore to the wizarding world, and especially his cub. Harry James Potter was his cub, few knew of it but Lupin was real relation of the boy. James Potter was Remus's second cousin. Harry never knew as Dumbledore forced Remus into a secrecy spell after James and Lily were killed. Remus knew looking back at time that something was wrong, even though he couldn't legally take custody of Harry after Sirius was put in Azkaban, his mother offered to take custody in lieu of Remus so that he could still be with his nephew, and help raise him. But no it didn't work out that way, Dumbledore told him it was for the best, that Harry would grow strong and healthy without the influence of the wizarding world.

How wrong they were, how wrong Dumbledore was. Now the order was being head by Mad-eye Moody and himself. Over half the membership had left, the secrecy spells on them being enforced causing them to loose all memory of the Order, it members and its purpose.

That left only a few handful of members in the direct circle, and at most one hundred sleeper members.

He had to get in contact with Harry to re-enforce hope in the Order, but he didn't know how, both himself and Mad-Eye had tried owls, scrying spells, and other options to get in touch with Harry to no avail.

He was currently guarding Diagon Alley with Mad-Eye and Nymphadora Tonks, when he heard the sonic boom of wards falling. This was bad, very bad, as there were few people in the world strong enough in magical power to take down wards of the strength that these in Diagon Alley were.

It could only be one person, Voldemort!

Oh, how wrong he was, the fight lasted only a few minutes, however before himself, Tonks, and Mad-Eye were hit by the buildings being torn to pieces, they were each handed a small amulet by a goblin running past them. As soon as the amulet touch them the three fighters found themselves portkeyed away.

Remus, woke feeling dizzy and it sank in that they had been captured and the goblins had betrayed the wizards. He looked to his left and saw Mad-Eye, and then to his right and saw Tonks just waking.

He looked around, it seemed odd that they would be captured and end up in what looked to be a very elegant sitting room.

"Tonk's you ok?" he whispered.

"Cor, that was weird, where the hell are we Remus?" she responded.

"I believe that we have been taken prisoner, they got my wand and my flask, not to mention my eye" Mad-Eye spoke up and pointed to the gaping hole where his magical eye normally sat.

A chuckle came from the couch just center of the the room, the three prisoners looked towards the sound, and to their surprise an inviability cloak fell from the persons sitting on the couch.

"I told you this would be funny" The girl said.

"Ok, Ok so it was" The male voice sounded out.

"Lumos Maximus!" the male voice said.

The lights came up and sitting in front of them were the pair of pranksters of Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour.


	4. Chapter 4

**  
King Of Kings Chapter 4.****  
**

Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye, were in no less words shocked. They had been kidnapped by the new King of wizarding Brittan.

"Wotcher! everyone." Harry spouted excitedly with a wide grin on his face.

"Potter! Whats the meaning of this?" Mad-Eye ground out angrily.

"Simple dear sir, I've just saved the necks of two of my new advisers. I'd hoped that you would be willing to entertain the offer?" Harry spoke.

"Adviser's?" Remus asked.

Harry just looked at him incredulously. "Yes advisers you great mangy wolf, I am in need of councilors for the royal court and you all are now in need of jobs as the ministry will be out of business by this weekend."

Harry looked at Fleur and asked her to give them back their wands and of course Mad-Eye's flask and eye, then asked her to brief Mad-Eye and Remus on what was needed while he took a walk with Tonks. She agreed and winked at him as she knew the details of what the discussion with Tonks would entail.

Harry neared Tonks and quietly asked her to walk with him while details were given out to Mad-Eye and Remus. In reality she was rather peeved that she wasn't offered a position herself but wanted to hear what the young king had to say for himself.

The walk was similar to the one he had with Fleur, however he did in great detail list the requirements of his throne. Tonks was very surprised that Harry had even considered her in his list of potential courtships. It wasn't because she didn't like the idea of two other wives, or didn't like him, quite the opposite actually, she had fallen hard for the green eyed boy over a year before; not because of his fame or money but for the leadership and heart he had shown. No she hadn't thought he would consider her as she did not think he would want an older, clumsy woman.

She of course told him yes in a very non-verbal form, from which the young king was dazed for the next thirty minutes.

As they talked about what needed to be done, and what changes needed to be made as well as other potential wives for her king, she glanced over to the young king wondering if life could get any better.

.. Back in the castle.

"You mean to tell me that boy has control over everyone and everything in this country that's magical?" Mad-Eye asked.

Fleur confirmed it, and both Mad-Eye and Remus sat heavily in their chairs, wondering on how they could best help this young man would had in all sense had taken their world onto his shoulders. Two hours later a basic military plan was worked out and it was time for the rest of the councilor candidates to show up.

One by one each of the other candidates arrived that afternoon, oddly enough they each accepted the offers given to them, and made preparations to move the the castle.

Later that evening Harry, and his current councilors were having their first joint session to talk about the changes needed in wizarding Brittan.

"Everyone, here is my basic idea on how to satisfy as many as we can in the realm without digging ourselves even deeper into the dark ages.  
First we needs to improve the education of children, of any blood status." As Harry said this his old transfiguration professor gave him a stern look and spoke.

"And just how should we be teaching them sire? Our methods have worked for a thousand years and we've had great results." Harry interrupted her mid rant using his hands in gesture to try to calm her.

"Professor, the methods do work however those that are born outside of magical society don't get whats needed to bring them into this world prepared. Take me for example until the last few days I had no idea of the customs and heritage this world really has. And even more I had to learn it from the goblins, not my school teachers, not my friends. We need to develop a system so that those born magical can be immediately integrated into our world, so they can grown up with this knowledge. Once we manage that most of the "pure-blood" nonsense will be mute."

Those in the council chambers that night pondered the young kings words and could honestly find no fault in them even the old transfiguration professor.

"You do have a point sire, I will have to get with the others at Hogwarts to get opinions on how to best proceed." Minerva conceded.

"Next on the list is a new Ministry, I know that I am king and according to the old laws I have rule over everything, however I don't want that. I do want to however build a system that works, similar to muggle Parliament. Or a house of lords, with the exception that as king I do get veto ability and thus can still control things if they get corrupt as they are now." The young king noted.

Fangtooth was the first to speak. "Goblins have a system similar to the muggles house of lords and Parliament. We do have our own king as well. This system has worked for us for over ten-thousand years. I shall give you details on how our system works later tomorrow sire."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Last thing for tonight, folks is the creation of a new army, and public defense system. Mad-Eye and Remus hatched a nice war plan this afternoon, however we also need to setup a new public defense system. Madam Bone's how many of the existing Aurors? Also how do you fully trust that can b recruited into this new system?" Harry asked.

Amelia spoke up "There are currently on roster 219 active aurors, however in reality I would hazard to guess that only 80 to 100 could be trusted with the civil protection of the realm. There are simply too many that were paid by Fudge's coffers for the last few years to get a real feel for them. However I will have a civil policing structure plan to present to you within the next few days." she finished.

Harry again nodded his head, and called and end to the meeting. He was tired however he had one more meeting to attend to that night, and it was from a burst of inspiration that he had called it. He was about to embark on his next request of companionship from a girl who was now living in residence of Camelot with her aunt whom is part of his royal council.

The King of Kings was about to visit one sixteen year old Susan Bones.

Harry arrived promptly at eight pm in the evening wondering how this conversation would go. Ideas like "will she flat out reject me?" "What will she think of multiple marriages?" and "Does she even like me?" were running through his head at a rapid pace.

He screwed up his courage and knocked on the door.

A young woman with bright blue eye's and long wavy strawberry blond hair answered the door. He couldn't help but stare a moment as she had obliviously grown in all the right areas in the first weeks of summer.

Harry snapped his attention to the beauty in front of him. "Hello Susan, did your aunt inform you that I would be by tonight?" he asked.

Susan which was in a state similar to Harry as she opened the door simply stood there in the entry way to her new home staring at the young king before her eye's. She had always thought Harry was cute, however she never thought she had a chance with him so she never tried. However the man before her wasn't cute Harry, this was Harry Potter-Black-Pendragon, new King of Wizarding Brittan. To say that she wasn't in awe of his stature and titles would be a lie, as she had never had the chance to meet the real Harry. However she knew from the papers that he was looking for his three life companions, one which was to be Queen. She was determined to get to know this man in front of her to see if she could be his wife.

Susan broke from her thoughts and answered. "Yes sire, Auntie did mention that you would be visiting tonight." she looked a bit sheepish at being caught staring.

"Susan please cut the sire crap, even though we've only spoken in school a few times, we have had school for 5 years together, and I'd like us to at the very least to be friends, if not more. My reason to visit tonight was talk to you about a possible courtship. I have been interested in you since third year, and was hoping you might entertain taking a walk with me to see if we might become something more?" Harry nearly blurted out, deciding that the direct approach would be best as Madam bones had suggested earlier in the evening.

Susan though a Hufflepuff was also a very direct person, and she appreciated Harry's approach to her. She simply nodded her head and held her hand out to him to begin what she hoped would be a lifetime of togetherness with her King.

They walked around the still deserted city of Camelot. They talked about life, and simply got to know one another better. It would be five hours before Harry returned her home. When he did, he again stood in a daze at entrance of her front door, as Amelia Bones had just finished watching her niece kiss the daylights out of the young king with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile in a dark damp old rundown castle, the newly titled "Dark Emperor" Dumbledore sat in contemplation. His raid on Diagon Alley to kill Moody and Lupin was a flop. Somehow the goblins had gotten involved and he had lost badly. First Lupin, Moody, and Tonks had been portkeyed out just as they were to be killed. Then an army of goblins simply slaughtered his Death Eaters. This was so bad of a loss that the remaining death eaters tried to run, or simply killed themselves to get themselves away from his rule. They had decided that he really was the incarnate of death. It was attracted to him. And those that did stay, well they didn't stay long as in his anger they were slaughtered.

He was now alone. A Dark Emperor with no one to rule over. He would change that, humans were weak, he would rebuild a new army. An army of pure darkness that would ensure Potter would die, that was a guarantee.

The weekend had arrived and our young king's coronation ball was just hours away. Most of the wizarding world light and gray were invited. Most Dark family wouldn't attend anyhow, as they refused to be loyal to the new king. Although with the loss of so many family heads due to the massacre of the death eaters, from both the goblins and from the Dark Emperor's hissy fit, how long the remain family members would stay dark was unknown.

Harry was in his bed chambers getting ready for the coronation, to his embarrassment Fleur had hired personal chamber maids to ready him for the ball. He was bathed, which was embarrassing enough in having to be a teenage boy naked in a bath, while six very attractive woman bathed him. However to his duress he then was dressed and to his extreme embarrassment they put makeup on him stating "You must be perfect for the camera's my lord". Harry had never felt so much like a girl as he did now. It had taken nearly four hours for the chamber maids to ready him, however he did admit that he looked good. He looked the part of a strong king in his flowing Golden and blood red trimmed robes. His crown would be presented in to him in just under an hour. He was a basket case of nerves. Fleur and the Council he had put together had worked hard on the details of his coronation however he couldn't help but thinking something was to happen that night. Something very bad.

Two hours later the guests, the orchestra, royal council and attendants were all massed in the ball room of the castle awaiting the coronation to begin. The horns blared sounding out the arrival of the new king. Those in attendance dropped to one knee to show respect as the king of kings walked regally down the hall toward the steps to where his throne was placed. As he neared his objective and ancient wizard whom looked ready to pass on to the next life strolled over to the podium to where he would have the honor of crowning the new young king.

The atmosphere in the hall was tense this was a historic moment for every living being in magical Brittan.

Guards, were at full attention, as they had been instructed. Watching for any threat to the new king.

The horns stopped and the orchestra started.

Then it happened, A green jet of light was launched headed right for the back of the young king.

Time seemed to slow down.

Tonk's looked up from her seat to see the spell headed for Harry, Susan the same. Both too shocked to move.

Remus watched eye's wide as his friends son was about to die on his greatest day.

Valdamere Nostrof the kings councilor to the Vampire community, a royal in his own community within the vampires, sprang to action and launched himself behind his young king. He intercepted the green killing curse while knocking down the young king shielding him from other attacks.

Mad-Eye followed the path the curse came from. He fired a single "reducto" at the attacker dressed in all black, a hood covering the face.

A small yelp was heard.

The attacker fell from the second story balcony and landed just twenty feet behind where Valdamere lay covering Harry.

A wisp of red hair slipped from the hood.

.

.

Sorry for the cliffy folks but the wife MADE me do it. Who is it ? Can you guess? The next chapter will be up soon as I have a bit more time to write these days. I'll also be updating my other fics as well as I have chappys written just not edited yet.

Your all great.. R&R and thanks for reading..


	5. Chapter 5

King of Kings Chapter 5

Those assembled at the ball were in panic. An assassination attempt upon the to be king's life. It was simply mayhem. Valdamere groaned and began to move. He lifted himself off his lord, as this happened the security detail maneuvered to protect both the council members as well as the soon to be crowned king. Harry slowly got up from the ground, and dusted himself off. Mad-Eye hobbled over to the downed would be attacker, The attacker was still breathing, so he stunned the person.

The young king proceeded over to his attacker with the guard protecting him in case of a repeat attack.

Harry knelt down and slowly lifted the hood from the individual revealing to his great sadness the face of Percy Weasley.

"You came into my home, my realm, on this; a very special occasion; to kill me. I have done nothing towards you or your family, yet only four of you stay true to me. My brothers so to speak. What shall I do with you Percy? Shall I have you put to death? Shall I imprison you? No court needs to decide your fate as the entire court was here to witness your cowardly act. What is your fate Percy? What do you have to say for yourself?" Harry asked the stunned man.

Harry motioned to the guards to search Percy for weapons and to shackle him. Once this was finished he requested that Mad-Eye un-stun the man.

Percy looked around defiance in his eyes. As he groaned in pain, he spoke "You ruined my family Potter, you took away everything. My sister only wanted you to love her, you took that and any chance of children from her. My mother is a tyrant she only lives now to hate you. Father has left to stay with Charlie, Ron approached me filling in all the details on how you stole everything from us. I am have failed today but there will be other days, I will see you dead."

Grief beyond measure filled Harry, he could not fathom how such lies could be told. How one person could ruin so many lives, how this man in front of him had just swore to see his death. This day which was to give birth to a new age, now saddened by what had transpired. Harry decided to quicken Percy's perception of the events that transpired.

"Percy, your Mother, Father, Ron and Ginny took money from Dumbledore to take me in and befriend me. Only your father is innocent of knowing where the money came from. Yes I had the ability to reproduce magically blocked with your father, mother, Ron and Ginny. But I showed mercy. Your other brothers are still family to me. Ron filled your mind with lies and mis-information. And you now have a price to pay for your actions today. But I withhold punishment for now. I wish to return to my coronation." Harry spoke then motioned for the guards to take Percy to the holding cells deep in the castle's bowels.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please calm down, crisis has been averted, thanks to the quick actions of my trusted council and our security detail. So please lets resume the coronation and give rebirth to our age." Harry stood up and announced.

The coronation of King Harry Potter-Black Pendragon went off perfectly after the assassination attempt was averted. And the birth of the age of Pendragon was once again reality. The only surprising act during the coronation was that both Susan and Tonks formally announced their intent to wed the newly crowned king. This surprised Harry most of all, as they really hadn't even had time to court yet.

However he accepted them and their intent and it simply made the afternoon's event even more fruitful.

Later the same night, newly titled Lady Susan and Lady Tonks moved into adjoining quarters to King Harry as was tradition for betrothed couples. However as with traditions of ole, they were not permitted to "live" in the same space, thus adjoined quarters.

The threesome couple sat on luxurious sofa's near the great roaring fire in the "common space" in the Kings quarters discussing upcoming events and getting to know one another better. The topic of Harry's third and final bride was brought up and debate over whom it might be proceeded into the early morning hours with no result, however the next morning they would find that the decision had been made for them and nobody could dispute the magic involved.

Early the next morning, Harry woke to knocking on his chamber doors. Dragging his still tired body out of bed, opening the door to a blushing and out of breath Fleur.

"Fleur what has happened has there been an attack?" Harry rushed out thinking Fleur's demeanor was that of panic that some tragedy had happened.

"No my lord, however I do bring some unsettling news from my mother. Can I come in this make take a bit to explain." Fleur stated.

Harry motioned her in while she headed for the sitting area, Harry called for the elves to bring tea and toast.

"So whats got you this way Fleur? Something wrong in France?" Harry asked.

Fleur let out a nervous chuckle "You might say that sire, however its not anything your likely to ever guess. Let me ask you what to do you know of Veela?"

Harry thought for a moment, he knew Fleur was part Veela as was her mother and her younger sister.

"Well I know that your part Veela, and that Veela are um very sexual in nature, and they have a alluring power over men, as well as near all Veela are considered the most beautiful women on earth, ooh and once you master your born powers you can turn into an avian form." He answered quite proud of himself.

Fleur gave him a smile, he'd done his homework on Veela after all. However he'd missed quite a bit in the details.

"Your correct on every point sire, however you've overlooked many details that aren't generally introduced into English education, as they considered our race "half-breed". One important fact is that we age differently, and our natural born abilities also choose our mates. It seems one of our own has chosen a mate, as she's recently come into her maturity. However its widely believed that she won't be accepted by her chosen, mostly due to what many believe to be her age, which like I said Veela age at a different rate than humans do. To give an example you believe me to be 18 to 19 years old correct?" She stated.

Harry nodded to her.

Fleur began again. "Yes I may look it however when we begin our "maturity" we age rapidly. When the process is complete we are considered adults in our culture, as such we take on our adult look and stay this way for generally 30 to 40 years. My mother looks exactly the same now as she did 20 years ago.

The point I am getting at is my sister Gabrielle has recently gone through the process. Yet she fears for her life as if her mate doesn't accept her within just a few short weeks, she will loose her powers and have to live as a mortal for her remaining days."

Harry had heard enough to know this had something to do with him, Fleur was being very gentle on how she broke the news to him. So he interceded to spare her the moment.

"Fleur when did she chose me as her mate? Please be honest." Harry asked.

Fleur didn't think he'd catch on that quickly and simple told him "It was when you saved her from the lake"

Harry nodded in acceptance, he'd though of the little girl often since that day, not as a love interest though. The girl seemed to genuinely accept him as her hero just as Harry, not the Boy-who-has-too-many-names.

"So what your telling me, is that at 10 years old she looked like a girl of that age, and now she is what

12 and she's aged to 18 or 19? Also she chose me to be her mate, at 10 due to an incident that was faked by the headmaster?" Harry asked

Fleur nodded and spoke. "Yes however what you don't know was that she was in very real danger, as merpeople and Veela have had a standing hate of each other for hundreds of years. She was to be executed by them if I was even one minute late. That was the deal they made with Dumbledore."

Harry just added that to the pile that the old geezer needed to atone for.

Fleur watched Harry as he was deep in thought. Thinking the worst that her lord would reject her sister whom she loved more than even her parents. She began imagining the worst case scenario's in her head. Many veela in recent years had turned to muggle strip joints once their chosen would reject them.

They would end up powerless and worst on muggle drugs and were used as whores.

Harry actually had already accepted that he would wed Gabrielle, no what he was in deep thought over was how to break this to his other betrothed, he knew the veela would cause friction in an already semi -unstable situation. He needed a buffer so the girls wouldn't kill each other. So he decided that he would have to make himself the most unlucky bloke in Brittan. Harry decided that there MUST be a fourth wife. Not because he was greedy but simple math dictated that, 2 wives could work in harmony, as the attention would be nearly equal, 3 however was the stickler. The odd number simply put the matrix off. He and the girls had already discussed this the previous night. However a fourth would bring back harmony to the group.

Fleur was now getting worried. He'd been thinking for so long. She could no longer take the waiting.

"Please say something sire, your silence is most troublesome and worrying to me." She blurted out.

Harry looked up at his friend and assistant.

"How could I ever reject her? If she's chosen me that who am I to reject her. However as I am King I am not limited to the amount of wives I have, I say this not out of selfishness, but of self preservation" Harry spoke with a chuckle.

Fleur was ecstatic and confused at the same time, he's acceptance of her sister lifted her heart, however his declaration that there would have to be another wife as well confused her.

"What do you mean another bride sire? Are three not enough?" She asked a bit touchy.

Harry explained what was discussed the previous night, and she began to understand the reasoning. And accepted it completely.

Plans were made to introduce Gabrielle to the other girls in a delicate manner as well as prepare for the now fourth wife that he'd come to just now decide to court.

The days ran on with plans being made with his council and then those plans being executed to bring them to reality. Things slowly started looking up in the wizarding world.

A week had passed since Fleur's explanation to Harry, and her sister was due to arrive in just mere hours. King Harry, sat nervously upon his throne, the girls had accepted that Gabrielle would become the next wife and most likely his queen. Magic after all dictated it, however he felt the friction stirring the pot in his love life. And to top it all off he had already contacted the "buffer" he had chosen to hopefully become wife number four. She was gracious if not flighty, she was funny and not anything that the others would ever dream of. She also was due to arrive mere hours from this moment.

As Harry pondered this life, the changes he had made to the wizarding world, to integrate the old with the new, to remove the poison that was infecting his subjects for generations; a steward called into the hall, announcing the arrive of his next wife.

She entered the great hall with a graceful and posed walk, her dress was immaculate, hair of silver flowing down her back. Harry stared in awe, if anything his queen to be was even more beautiful than her sister.

As she approached his throne she slowed and curtsied to her lord. Harry rushed fro his throne and helped her stand straight.

"None of that Gabrielle, you have given me a gift so precious you have chosen me as your mate, if anything I should be bowing before you." Harry spoke with sincerity and a touch of force.

"My lord it is I that thank you for not rejecting me, I am forever in your debt" She replied.

Harry knew he wouldn't get anywhere with this line of conversation, so instead he suggested that they adjourn to the Kings quarters to get acquainted with each other as well as his other brides to be.

However fate had other plans, wife-to-be number four strolled into the throne room like it was any other day.

"Harry, the nargles in this room are welcoming, how did you train them?" Luna Lovegood questioned with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Hundreds of miles away, a madman sat upon his throne. He looked out to his court, he was alone.

Rage and hatred poured through him, he was supposed to rule the world not some snot nosed brat.

He needed something to boost his power, as he knew with his advanced age, as well as no followers to draw power from, he was weak. His advanced age of 157 was catching up with him. He knew he was on borrowed time however if he was going down he would take that Potter brat with him. Neither would rule the world. He had to come up with a plan.

Back in Camelot Harry and his now four betrothed were relaxing near the fire simply talking and getting to know one another, Harry being a "man" decided to simply sit and listen and only interject when asked a direct question, as he had figured out that by watching his "girls" he could learn much more of how the would interact and live together once they were all married.

He was happy with this until the question was finally asked.

"Harry, which of us will be queen?" He didn't know who asked it but dreaded answering just the same.

"Well, let me ask you four, which of you want to be the figurehead of a nation?" Harry asked, and he thought it was wise until the bickering started.

Trying to block out the snip and snaps of the girls battling it out to see who would be queen, which surprisingly even Luna was now in on and being quite loud about. Harry noticed that Gabrielle wasn't subjecting herself into the argument as he thought.

Harry decidedly, informed the four that he was tired and would be retiring for the night, leaving the girls to battle it out till morning, which he would find out they had.

The next morning, Harry awoke to the same sounds that he had gone to bed with, the sounds of a emotionally pitched battle of words.

Sighing he got himself out of bed and knew that this day was going to grate on his nerves.

After he had readied himself for the day, he slipped out the secret door leading to the throne room in hopes that he could escape from his betrothed's clutches at least until after breakfast.

An hour later harry thought himself lucky he had eaten his breakfast in peace, gotten updated on the day's activities from Fleur, as well as met with a few of his council. Things were looking up, until a large blast went off outside the castle.

Guards, security, council members, and King Harry all rushed out to see what had happened.

Once they all got to the site of the blast, each and every one of the assembled started laughing so hard they had fallen to the ground.

In the center of the blast site was the sight of three woman in clown costumes lying on the ground covered in what appeared to be mustard and honey. A fourth woman was still standing dressed as always in her elegant gown.

"Sire, I apologize for this however they simply wouldn't shut up about who was to be queen, it was like a demon had possessed them. I am cranky and decided to put a stop to it. They were acting like a bunch of bad clowns so I made them into what they were. I accept any wrong doing on my part." Gabrielle spoke to Harry.

Harry stopped laughing, long enough to thank his betrothed for lightning up the afternoon and explained to Gabrielle that he was not upset just to set the other girls right.

Later that evening, Harry called the girls into his study.

"Today and last nights events have forced me into a difficult decision. Who shall be Queen? You each have your talents and your faults as we all do. Also I do not to say I care for any of you less or more than another. However, only one can be queen and there was only one whom did not enter your fray of infighting last night and today." Harry spoke with authority.

The girls already knew whom would be queen, simply for the fact that three of them knew they had acted like crazed fan girls. They knew they had screwed up and hoped that Harry would still love them.

Downcast faces of three girls is what Harry got when he looked at them, only one was serene and calm.

"I love you all, even with the short time we've been together, and just because only one will be queen does not invalidate the others. You all will have important roles to play in the kingdom and more importantly my life. Please do not think badly of yourselves, or me." harry finished. As he walked to a corner desk and pulled out a tiara with emeralds and diamonds inset into it.

He slowly made his way to Gabrielle and she curtsied down as he placed the crown of a queen on her head.

"Gabrielle, please consent to be my queen?" Harry asked.

A bright smile appeared on her face, as she rose only to meet his lips, as they shared their first kiss, a warm glow surrounded them, and then slowly spread to each of the other three girls. A feeling of love, and trust flowed to them all from Harry.

At that moment the rest of the girls stood up and made their way over to Harry and Gabrielle, each then took a turn at sharing a lasting kiss with the King of Kings.

All to soon they were interrupted again.

A magical cleric soon rushed into the room and declared "SIRE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT TILL YOUR WEDDING DAY".

Harry and the girls simply laughed they had just preformed a magical wedding months ahead of time.

Things just could never go the way the rules were stated when it came to Harry, once again his life had changed. But he couldn't be happier at the moment.

Little did he know that his impromptu bit of bliss was about to take a sharp turn.


End file.
